


How do girls kiss?

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Insecurity, M/M, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 15





	How do girls kiss?

"Look, can I ask you something?" asked the young Sam Winchester, nervously moistening his lips.  
Dean looked away from the TV to look at his brother.  
"Shoot"  
"Ok, don't laugh though!" Sam exclaimed.  
A small grin formed on Dean's lips.  
"Girls?"  
Sam rolled his eyes upward: Dean was the only one he could ask. For sure, he wouldn't ask his classmates, since they would have made fun of him.  
"Yup"  
"And do you have someone you like, Sammy?" Dean asked mischievously.  
Sam's face turned red.  
"I ... asked to go out ..."  
"Ok, go on"  
"Since you have ... um ... how to say great experience with girls, I need to ask you for advice," said Sam, mumbling.  
"Let's say I have a certain popularity," Dean preyed. In the past month, he had managed to hang out with four girls (three of whom had unloaded him, without much compliment).  
"Well, how do you ... do you kiss a girl?" Sam asked, red in the face ... dropping the bomb.  
Dean raised a hand to his mouth, unable to stifle a laugh.  
"Look, I'm serious!" the younger of the Winchesters exclaimed in a wounded tone. Then he turned and started to leave, realizing that perhaps it was better to ask someone else.  
"When I kissed for the first time, I had a breath that smelled like fried onions ..." Dean said apologetically. It was better not to dig up certain memories, but the twinge of guilt had made itself felt.  
Sam turned slowly.  
"R-Really?" He murmured.  
Dean nodded, with a little embarrassment.  
"I did not know..."  
"I never told you. Anyway, I'll tell you what you have to do and you don't have to do to kiss a girl"  
The Winchester minor pricked up his ears.  
"First: take some mints, the breath is important; second: make yourself and you alone, no parents between the balls; third: be careful not to bite your tongue or lip; fourth: no spy probes in the oral cavity and fifth: close your eyes and don't be afraid, enjoy it "  
"What about the language?"  
"When you are older!" sighed Dean rolling his eyes.  
"Sammy, do you have any girl spinning around you?"  
Sammy's cheeks turned red like two ripe tomatoes. "No"  
"Or maybe yes?"  
Dean smirked a smirk: in fact, he was dying to kiss his little brother on the lips.  
"What?"  
"Close your eyes, I won't hurt you"  
Sam obeyed.  
A moment later she felt Dean's mouth cover hers with surprising delicacy; his lips were hot and smelled of fruit chewing gum.  
And with a little insolence, Dean stroked his little brother's lower lip with the tip of his tongue, making him tremble.  
Sammy had a pleasantly spinning head.  
Those stupid butterflies fluttering in the stomach.  
The kiss ended a few seconds later.  
Sam opened his eyes and saw Dean sitting a few meters away from him.  
"I hope you will take into account what I have shown you"  
"'kay ... I have to go. I promised Amy to study ... together" Sam sputtered, before taking his backpack.  
"Do not be late!"  
"Hello"  
"Ah, Sammy?"  
"What's up?"  
"If you need anything else, you just have to ask," Dean winked, with a satisfied expression, like that of a cat who ate a canary.  
Sammy's face turned even redder than before. "You are embarrassing!" he exclaimed, before taking his backpack and leaving.  
Dean crossed his arms behind his neck, sighing satisfied: in the meantime no one else would have had the first kiss of his Sammy!


End file.
